


O is for Ogre

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mention of blood, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ogres, and wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Tendou finds a wounded warrior in the isolated forest surrounding his cave.





	O is for Ogre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> This was written for Stacysmash who requested Ogre+UshiTen over on tumblr! This really put me out of my comfort zone of characters I've written so I hope you liked some Ogre Tendou and Ushijima!
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)
> 
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

The splash of red amongst the white scenery surrounding him wasn’t too much of a surprise.  Not much surprised Tendou, he had a  _ sense _ about things and instead of staying in his nice warm cave he had ventured outside where snow was heavily falling from the sky.  He knew he would find something out there, his instinct was hardly wrong, but a body half buried in the snow wasn’t exactly the type of surprise Tendou wanted, despite what some might say about him.

 

“Oi, are you dead?”  Tendou asked cautiously.  The only ones who ventured this far up the mountain, especially during the dead of winter, were not the type who anyone wanted to cross paths with.  Those escaping death sentences or looking to cash in on those fleeing convicts were most who Tendou saw.  Sometimes a warrior looking to prove themselves came to slay the Red Monster to make a name for themselves.

 

Tendou didn’t much care for violence but he was rather adapt at defending himself.  He thought the name Red Monster couldn’t be less inventive or imaginative.  Couldn’t he have at least been the Red Death or He Who Breaks Rocks with His Punches?

 

“If this is a trap I’m going to eat you, grind your bones to make my bread, that kind of thing, ya’ know?”  Tendou wavered at a distance from the body.  By the time the sun set it would be completely covered in snow, the red tracks disappearing from sight.

 

Tendou sighed, long and loud to make sure anyone around could hear how put out he was with the situation.  He had put a nice stew on the fire, filled with deer meat not human by the way, and fighting was such a long process.  He had just fixed a hole in his tunic too, didn’t they understand how hard it was for an ogre such as himself to hold a needle and thread?

 

Tendou moved forward, crouching beside the prone body and prodding at it until it flipped over, revealing a very familiar face.

 

“Wakatoshi?”  Tendou leaned down, ignoring the blood and the wet snow, to scoop up Ushijima.  Tendou was strong, he was part ogre after all, but Ushijima was larger and weighed quite a bit, even half dead as he was.

 

Tendou lumbered back to his cave, glad for the fluttering pulse he felt in Ushijima’s neck.

 

Tendou was used to being alone.  He was only part ogre, part human and accepting by neither.  Both sides called him a monster so he hid himself up in the mountains, away from anyone.  He didn’t mind it much.  There was a wood nymph called Semi that Tendou enjoyed teasing, and despite how angry Semi got, he always came back after a while.  There was the travelling healer Oohira, who never stuck to one spot long but there was a certain algae that grew deep within Tendou’s cave that made a great disinfectant.  Sometimes when no one visited for a while and he had no wanna-be warriors to bother him, Tendou went in search of the dragon Yamagata and they fought and Yamagata tried to burn him with fire, but they both knew Tendou was immune to fire.

 

Then there was Ushijima.  The only other part ogre, part human that Tendou knew.  Except Ushijima was beloved by both his people because he was broad and strong, not too frightening to look at for the humans but also terrifying enough for the ogres.  He was a real warrior and he had left on a quest two summers ago.

 

Tendou set Ushijima on the furs in front of the fire that heating his stew.  He carefully pulled away Ushijima’s clothing, revealing the ragged claw marks that bit deep into his torso.  Tendou stared down at his own hands, which were sharp tipped like the bottom teeth that protrude from his mouth.  Ushijima’s own hands were broad and with thick blunt fingers.  Neither of them were made much for healing.  Especially given they were half ogre, who healed quick enough that mostly they ignored wounds.

 

“Ten-dou.”  Ushijima’s voice was still a deep rumble, the black parts of his blown wide from pain or blood loss.  Tendou took ahold of Ushijima’s cold hand, tried to warm it up with his own.

 

“Hello Toshi, you have been gone for a while.”  Tendou said.  Ushijimi smiled, a small warm thing that made Tendou’s heart pound harder.

 

“But I am home.”  Ushijima said in that same stoic tone that allowed no question or argument.  Tendou grinned, happy tears blurring his vision which was a very un-ogre-like thing for him to do but Ushijima wouldn’t mind.

 

“Yes you are.”  Tendou agreed and he understood why he had never much minded being alone, because Ushijima always found his way back.


End file.
